Lovesick brother
by Captain Voxland
Summary: AU One-shot: Al is in love and James will not let him forget it.


_'Wow, she's beautiful.' _ This was in the thoughts of a young sixteen-year-old boy with ink-black hair and bright green eyes. Albus Severus Potter smiled like an idiot as he looked across from him to see a girl smiling brightly at her friend that she was talking too. Albus let out a sigh and smiled even more brightly. However, a small jap from his best friend Scorpius made him look at him.

"Someone is in love," Scorpius Malfoy sing-songed and wiggled his eyebrows. Albus rolled his eyes and looked over to his brother who too wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Albus muttered and mouthed to his brother at the Gryffindor table, who smiled and laughed at him. "I'm not in love," Albus added as he took a drink.

"Right, Potter you are not in love," Scorpius said with a big smile on his face. Albus rolled his eyes again and got off his chair.

"Give it a rest Scorp," Albus said before he walked away. "I'll see you later," with that Albus walked out of the Great Hall.

Albus was walking down the hall when he heard his older brother James Sirius Potter run up to him. "Hey, Al! Al, wait up," Albus stopped and looked at his brother. "Thanks, brother. So, who was that? that you were smiling at?" Albus looked at James and rolled his eyes but he did not say anything. "What's her name? Is it baby? Or sweetly pie? Did you kiss her? Do you want to kiss her?" Albus rolled his eyes as his cheeks went red.

"Shut up James? I have to head to the…." Albus cut off by James's kissing noises. Albus looked away before he pushed James and ran down the hall with James laughing.

Albus was in the library when he saw her again: the girl. Albus looked up from his book and smiled at her. However, he looked back to his book when she looked back at him. "What book are you reading?" the girl asked, that beautiful girl. Albus took a deep breath before he smiled and said:

"It's a muggle book. My aunt gave it to me. It's called The Picture of Dorian Gray," the girl smiled at him. "I'm Freya Gray. That's funny," the blonde laughed and Albus could not help but swoon over her laugh. It was so sweet and her eyes. They were just as beautiful as her.

"Hello, I'm Albus. Albus Potter," Albus closed his eyes and waited for her to gasp and say 'Wow, your dad is Harry Potter.' However, she did not.

"Oh, cool, you are named after Dumbledore. I've heard that he was a great wizard," Albus opened his eyes and nodded to shocked to say anything. "Can I read with you?" Albus nodded and smiled. Freya smiled back at him and sat down. All was quiet until James walked in and started making kissing noises again. Albus looked up and sighed. "is that your brother?" she asked Albus who sighed again and nodded.

"Yeah, ignore him. He's really immature," Freya laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. I'm the oldest in my family. Do you want to go back to the dorm? On the way, I can meet your brother and then you can punch him?" Albus laughed as he stood up with his book in his hand. Albus walked up to James with Freya behind him.

"What are you doing here James? You hate this place," Albus said laughing at James's face. James rolled his eyes and winked at Freya.

"I just wanted to see my little brother and his lady friend together at last," Albus looked away before he pushed James and walked away. Freya smiled as she and Albus walked to their dorm

"I deserve that," James said with a small laugh before he stood up and walked away.

"So, you have how many cousins?" Freya asked Albus as they sat around the fireplace. Albus laughed and said:

"Nine. I also have a younger sister. You might have seen her around. Her name's Lily. Then I have a Godbrother named Teddy, though his first name is Edwar he's older than all of us, and you have met James," Albus laughed at the face that Freya made. 'I know right. Well, it was nice to hang out with you but I'm going to turn in. It was a long day and I need to write to my day," Freya smiled and nodded as Albus stood up and walked over to his room.

"Good night Albus," Albus smiled and nodded.

"Call me Al," Albus said before he turned into bed for the night.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. I don't really know how to write these kind of things so, it might be a little rushed and bad. Thank you again and I will see you later. -Captain Voxland**


End file.
